


Like I Said Before; What You Don't Know Doesn't Hurt You.

by Lunarbite



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbite/pseuds/Lunarbite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunar is an Amity transfer, into the whole new world of Dauntless. She knew it was going to be tough. </p><p>She just never expected the fearless figure of one of her leaders to be taking an... unapproved interest in her.</p><p>Eric/OC, don't like, don't read!</p><p>xxROSxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Day to Fall, In Many Ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys. This is my first Divergent fanfic, so go easy! This is predominantly an Eric/OC fic, though the story will progress and become a lil' more than just that ;)
> 
> Warning for explicit content later on in the story, but none for now. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR VERONICA ROTH.
> 
> DO NOT RE-POST THIS WORK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND ANY POSTING OF THIS WORK REQUIRES A LINK TO ME AS THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC.
> 
> Have fun my lovelies!! Stay beautiful! 
> 
> xxROSxx

Myth grinned at me, the Amity; up on the stage, the drop of blood sizzled as it hit the coals of the Dauntless faction. I caught her eye and grinned. I had never belonged in Amity. The danger of Dauntless appealed to me, far too much for my mother and father’s liking.

 

My name is Lunar. I was Amity. I was good at being happy, working in fields and staying cheerful. Now, I am Dauntless. I am brave, I am like Myth. She has dyed red hair, too vibrant to be natural; she has snake bites, and four piercings in each ear. She had been born Dauntless, and I’d always envied her, but she had taught me. We had been friends in school, shared lunches (or mainly, I ate hers as well as my own veggie lunch.) and she had taught me Dauntless ways. I’d never fired a gun. There was no chance of her sneaking one out.

But I had thrown knives, I had sat out late and talked to her on the Wall. She wasn't a worker on the Wall, but once a month she took the train and met me at night. We’d share stories, though hers were most entertaining. She was an initiate trainer, and when I stepped down off the stage during the choosing ceremony to cheers and “You have chosen Dauntless. Please join your new faction,” I knew Myth was cheering me on. I knew she’d be training me.

I couldn't bloody wait.

 

We left the hall in a chorus of screams and cheers, a flurry of coloured hair and black clothes. I stood back and watched the swarm of Dauntless, of my faction, clamber up the railway. I quickly followed, my red pants tearing slightly on a metal bolt. I grinned, but my smile soon left my face as the train roared into view. I’d seen them do it. But it looked difficult. Myth started running, and as I saw her move, the rest of them started to run as well. We followed, the new recruits, desperate to keep up. There wasn’t much need to work out in Amity, but I wasn't too flabby. Myth jumped on and I followed her lead, copying the boy in front of me and snagging my arm on the handle, before yanking myself on. My wrist protested, but another hand grabbed mine and helped me up. I looked up; a boy, obviously a transfer from Erudite, judging by the blue shirt. He was cute. He had a dark complexion, and nearly black hair.

He smiled at me, and I grinned back, muttering my thanks. We sat, and chatted. It was small talk; I wasn’t really in the mood for a deep conversation. I missed my parents already. I missed my little brother. Then, he was shoved away from me and a taller woman stood over me.

“Look, sunshine. Don’t go getting all matey. Focus.” I stared up at her, confused. “Now jump.”

I turned under her force, her hands twisting me. I stared out of the carriage doorway, onto the buildings opposite. Then, I watched them jump. They practically flew out of the carriages, rolling onto the rooftops. I cringed as a transfer from Candor clung to the edge.

“JUMP, AMITY!” The woman screeched and gave me a shove. I took the hint. Stepping back, I took a small running jump and flung myself off the carriage, my heart thumping. I was terrified of not making it. I didn't want to fall, not now. Not when I was so close.

With a thud, I hit the floor face first. So much for grace and poise. I groaned into the dirt that was gathered on the rooftops, knowing I’d have at least a graze on my cheek. “Get up, initiates!” A rough, low rumble of a voice could be heard from the other side of the building, “And you, Amity.” The voice chuckled at me, my face scrunched up in dirt. I flung my head up, damning my poor eyesight for making everyone look like a blur. I couldn't place the voice with a face and that aggravated me. Then, I recognised the familiar face of Myth above me, her hand stretched out. I grinned, and clambered up onto my feet. My top was now torn as well.

Myth giggled at me. “Smooth!” She laughed, brushing the dirt off my shirt. Then, the rumble came back.

“Ladies?” He came over. I noticed his cold eyes first. Then, his piercings. God, those piercings. Then, his tattoos, the tyre mark tattoos down his neck, and finally his mouth. His lips were fixed in a snarl, and I flinched up to his eyes again. His eyes were grey; he stared at me without emotion, without saying anything.

“I was just helping her up, Eric.” Myth bristled. Okay, so she didn't like the guy. Alright fair enough. He didn’t seem particularly amicable to me, either.

“Is she disabled?” Myth shook her head, “Good, cos she would've been over the edge.” With that, he turned sharply and strode back to the other initiates. Okay, he was a tool. Annoyingly, just the kind of guy I liked. But nonetheless, a tool.

After I had gathered around Eric and Myth, Eric stood off the edge, and motioned to it.

“Jump.” I stared at him. We all did. I looked over at Myth, who nodded to me. I looked over at Eric, at his smug face, his happiness at our situation. I grimaced and stepped forward.

“Ooh, Amity. Getting brave?” He smirked at me.

I stared over the edge. It was a pit. A black, deep pit, with no end that you could see.

“Anytime now, Amity.” Eric glared into the back of my skull; I could feel it burning into me.

 

 

I held my breath, and jumped, oblivious to the outcome for the second time that day. My breath left me in a whoosh of air, and my stomach dipped as I flew through the air. I was on my back, staring up blindly at Eric and Myth’s faces as they watched me go down. With a grunt, I landed on my back on a large, bouncy net.

Okay, wasn’t expecting that.

The net dipped, and I rolled involuntarily off of it, landing, once again, on my face. A chuckle erupted above me. I stood up quickly, aware now that my top revealed a large section of my skin. I grimaced. Looking up (why was everyone so tall here?!) I stared at the man in front of me.

“I’m Four.” He gave a small, confident smile. He shook my hand, expecting me to give him his name.

“I um-”

“Pick a name. Either your original or your own. It’ll stick.” Four warned. I thought quickly.

Coming up empty handed, I blurted out, “I’m Loony.” Four chuckled again, his arm now around the waist of a well built, if petite girl with short blonde hair.

He grabbed my hand and raised it in the air. “First jumper, Loony!” He yelled, and cheers erupted from the dark caverns around me. There were few lights, only dim blue ones to lightly guide the way, so I couldn't see the Dauntless faces surrounding us very well, if at all.

Another thud and another initiate. This continued, but I didn’t look round to meet my new ‘buddies.’ Instead I stared into the caverns, curious. A large thud and Eric rolled off the net without help, giving Four the bird with a sneer. Myth followed, her thud light and bouncy. She grinned at me, and I twinkled my fingers at her as she walked over to me.

“You’re gonna have to wait to explore, Lunar.”

“Loony now, Myth…” I smiled, liking the way it sounded.

“Sweet.” She fist bumped me and we giggled, not having done it since we were 15. It was nice to be with her, without it being a secret.

“Ladies!” Eric’s rumble broke us up again, and we both glared over at him. Myth kicked my ankle and my face broke into a curious expression. I got the hint; don’t piss this fucker off. He’s dangerous.

He motioned us over. Once we reached him, he snagged his arm on my waist and dragged me closer. His eyes were still cold, emotionless. They suited grey. I started to panic a little as his face got closer.

“And you are?” His voice grumbled, and his hot breath hit my face in a way that shouldn’t have been attractive, but was. Undeniably, he was.

“Lu- Loony, sir.” He blinked at me, his eyebrows still furrowed.

“Strange name for an Amity.” His smirk had appeared. It pissed me off.

“I’m not an Amity anymore, sir.” I gritted my teeth. His eyebrows were practically knitted together, though that could’ve been me going cross-eyed due to his close proximity.

“Well you sure as hell ain’t a Dauntless, _Amity_.” He spat the last word, and my blood boiled.

“ _Yet_.” I snarled, and he let go of my waist. With a shove he pushed me away from him, and I stumbled into Myth. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “Ignore him, Loony. He’s an asshole.” She smirked at me and I chuckled half-heartedly. I was still slightly in shock. He was an arse, yeah, but holy fuck. If it’d been hot with his hand on my back and his arm curled round my hip, I couldn't fathom kissing him. His face had been centimeters away. It was enough to leave me shaken, sure. It was enough to leave me curious about him, enough so that I watched him walk away, listening to his heavy footsteps.

Myth rounded us all up, both transfers and Dauntless born initiates. “Alright guys. Four, Tris and I are gonna give you a quick tour, then explain how this is gonna work training-wise!” She clapped her hands together, “Let’s go!” We trailed behind the three Dauntless members, watching their confident mannerisms and the way they got respectful nods from other members as we passed them in the hallways. These guys were pretty high in the rankings, then. I grinned at Myth’s back. She was epic. I was gonna be her. I was gonna be like Myth. Excitement bubbled up inside me as I thought of the prospect of dressing in black, being able to tattoo and pierce myself without consequences.

They quickly pushed us all into a large open cavern, where I imagine most of the natural light came in. It was ginormous. We were stood above it, maybe just over a third of the way up one of the walls, facing a bridge.

“This is the Pit, the centre of life here at Dauntless.” Four informed us, but we’d already guessed. Down below the Pit was filled with Dauntless members, some sparring, and some carrying shopping. There was a queue from one shop that I could just about see said ‘Tattoo-parlour’ on it. I mentally made a note.

“How come you’re squinting all the time, Amity?” A sneer came from behind my back, and I turned partially to bring a girl into view. She was slightly taller than me, evidently a Dauntless born from her clothes. She had a brown bob, which I did find slightly strange considering her faction. She also had down turned lips, which I took as a snarl. I didn’t answer her question. Not worth the breath.

In fact, I’ve always had poor eyesight. Short-sighted, that’s me. Not horrendously so, but enough that someone always had to tell me what the board said in the coffee shop when Myth and I went. I never wore glasses. Although they were unlikely to be broken in Amity, they just got in the way. And contacts were a rare thing, not to mention I also hated anything in my eyes. It made me shudder right there and then as I thought of trying to put contact lenses in successfully.

We moved on swiftly. There was another pit, though this time filled with flowing water. It was kind of astonishing, tell you the truth. The noise was incredible. We stood on another bridge, this time concrete. It only had bars on one side of it, causing us all the subconsciously shift to the other edge.

“The Chasm,” Myth told us, “is where I imagine most of you will want to throw yourselves during initiation.” She grinned.

“However,” Tris added hastily, “The ridges around the edges take you to other parts of Dauntless. Be careful if you don’t want to fall to your death.” All three of them smiled at us simultaneously.

I stared into the water, tempted to sit down on the edge and just stare out. If you didn’t think of it as a death-trap, it was actually pretty peaceful. The other initiates tailed out after the three members, leaving me still staring out. I knew I should catch up. They were probably going to the room we’d be sleeping in. But it was so pretty here…

Suddenly I was thrown forward, one of my feet slipping on the wet concrete and I landed on my butt, my feet dangling over the edge and my heart in my mouth. I swallowed thickly, my heartbeat racing from the sudden fall. My eyes were trapped on the water below, but I heard the chuckle from the darkness of the corridor, and the strong footsteps moving away. My heart fell slightly as I clambered onto my feet. I’d made an enemy out of Eric, albeit unwillingly. I was going to have to watch where I stepped, both figuratively and literally.

 

I gathered my senses and jogged after the other initiates, listening out for the sounds of them as I wandered through the caverns. _So much for that then_ , I thought, bewildered as to my whereabouts. I should’ve stayed with them. Leaning on the wall, I congratulated myself on being an idiot. _May as well have a wander. I’m sure someone will take me to the dorm eventually._

Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I picked a corridor and wandered off down it. Maybe I’d even be lucky and stumble upon the dorm. Lucky my arse. I wound up in a dim corridor, lit with even less blue lights. It felt like I had been going up an incline, so I guessed I was in the entirely wrong place. They wouldn't have initiates this high. Spotting a door, I hesitated momentarily before knocking on it. A lack of confidence would get me nowhere here. There was no answer, so I grunted and carried on, coming to another door. This must be residence for members or something, I thought momentarily before knocking again. This time, there was a muffled shout of, “Hold on!” And a scuffle towards the door. It opened slightly, a man peering out with curious eyes. He was blonde, and I looked up at him. He stared back, before clearing his throat and I realised I hadn't said anything.

“I um- I’m lost.” I pursed my lips, waiting for a response. He looked me up and down.

“Transfer from Amity, right?” I nodded, “You’re lucky you knocked on my door. I’m obligated to help you out, being a trainer. Thank fuck you didn't go knocking on another door. They would've thrown you out.” My eyes widened slightly as I silently thanked the lord for no-one answering the previous door. He stepped out from behind the door, a tall, well built (though not particularly muscled) man with shaggy blonde hair. He had two piercings in one ear, though that was all from what I could see.

“I’m Max,” He introduced himself and I nodded.

“Loony.” I responded quietly.

“Let’s get you to the dorms, Loony.” He placed a hand on my back and turned me round, before stepping ahead of me to lead the way, “Try and remember this path. That way if you’re lost again you can come find me.” It was odd. He wasn’t like other trainers from what I could tell, he seemed way too nice. I couldn't imagine Four doing this for me, and the thought of Eric being kind actually made me giggle slightly. Fair enough, I’d made myself a target for one Dauntless member, but it looked like I’d made a comrade in another.

 

 

Alright, watching her fall had been pretty funny. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her over the edge yet, but she was intriguing. The Amity transfer with mad red curls, those annoyingly deep blue eyes, and far too much confidence for her place. She was gonna be fun to figure out, fun to mess with.

Eric ran a hand through his clipped hair, leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face. A Dauntless member with a green Mohawk passed, and Eric let the smirk fall and his usual scowl replaced it. Mohawk guy nodded as he walked past, and Eric just stared at him. One thing he loved most about being a Dauntless leader, was the nervous looks everyone gave him. The power he had, the way they all squirmed when he walked into the room. He resumed his walk, his footsteps the only noises sounding through the caverns. He hadn't meant for his boots to be so noisy; truth be told, he’d just liked them in the shop. However, they served the purpose of letting people know when he was coming. He smirked again.

Before long though, he heard the noises of two sets of footsteps heading down the corridor from his office. One was slightly heavy; male, likely a colleague. The other though, was slight and barely noticeable. A female, most probably. He chuckled. It was likely just a girl that one of his co-workers had taken to their rooms for a bit of fun. However, as he rounded the corner that the footsteps had come from, he watched the backs of Max and a girl dressed head to toe in red and yellow walk away down the corridor. They weren't talking, just… walking together. Eric recognised the mad curls of Loony, the Amity transfer. He stopped walking and watched them go. He scowled at the now empty corridor.

What the fuck was she doing with Max?


	2. Early Morning Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Lunar would wake up nice and early in Amity to help her family, though not often. 
> 
> Today was definitely not one of those days.
> 
> xxROSxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a few more characters in this chapter :) Hope you can get to know and like them as much as I do.
> 
>  
> 
> stay beautiful!!
> 
> xxROSxx

_Jeeesus… I’d kill for a back-rub…_ Oddly enough, this was the first thought to cross my mind at… 7:47 am in the morning. I stretched in the plastic cot, my back popping having been relieved from its uncomfortable position. The plastic under-sheet crinkled under me and I wrinkled my nose. Laying down again, my feet hung over the edge and I pitied the taller initiates, who I could just about see in the dim light from the single blue glow in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, now my back wasn't protesting as much.

 

Yesterday, Max had indeed walked me to the dorm, where I had been received by the three very confused looking trainers and the handful of initiates. They had been wondering about going to find me.

“Where did you go?” Four had questioned, and I bumbled a little.

“I uh-” I couldn't think of a plausible excuse. Stopping to look at the water wasn't really good enough. “I -slipped- on the bridge. So I sort of lost track of where you had gotten to by the time I was back on my feet.” Myth snorted from behind Tris. She could tell that wasn't the whole truth, but thankfully she didn't push the matter. Tris, however, looked at me with a look that I guess could only be called calculating. She was weighing me up.

Max had patted my back and said his quick goodbyes. At the touch, Four stared at me again, his eyebrows slightly furrowed and I squirmed slightly under his gaze.

The trainers left us in the dorm, and the others all scrambled to whichever bed they had chosen. I ended up in the middle of the room, on a bunk with a Candor girl I had never seen. She had brown hair, and a fixed scowl. On our beds were sets of black clothes, and as I picked up the black jumper I stared at it. It was massive. It would hang off me. The jeans luckily looked like the right sort of size.

“I picked you those out.” The Candor girl said quietly from the bunk above me. She was already changed. “I mean, I know the jumper’s big but the jeans looked okay.” I gave her a small smile.

“It’s great. Thank you.” She smiled back, before disappearing onto her bunk. I clambered out of my baggy red pants and slid into the tight black jeans. I grunted as I hoisted them over my butt. They buttoned easily, though. Slipping out of my yellow t-shirt, I received a wolf whistle from the doorway. The Dauntless born had come to find us. I blushed and turned back to my bed, uncomfortable with being stared at. As quickly as I could I pulled the jumper over my head. My hands were hidden massively by the long sleeves, and it went down to my thigh area. I shook my head, but didn't mention it. I was grateful someone had bothered to find me clothes; I didn’t need anything else making me stand out any more.

 

As the three trainers burst into the room, I rolled the sleeves up, surprised that they didn’t fall down again. I couldn’t do anything about the length, so I left it and laced up the black combat boots we had been given. They were a size too small, but I could live with that.

“Onto dinner!” Myth called out, and several initiates cheered. We hadn’t eaten since before lunch, and it was now very nearly dinner time. I trundled along behind the group, noticing how in the small amount of time I had been gone, several friendships had formed without me. I noticed the Erudite boy from the train and started towards him, only to stop when I realised he was busy with another boy and girl. I gritted my teeth, and continued towards him. Confidence. Confidence was necessary here.

“Um- Hi…” I started off, and at first no one noticed. Alright, let’s turn on the Amity voice.

“Hi!” The Erudite boy looked at me, startled by my appearance, “I never- um, I never caught your name?” I put out a hand.

“Oh- I’m Cole. Hi,” he smiled, showing off rows of perfect teeth. He introduced me to his two comrades; Boas, and Jenna. Boas was quite small for a boy of his build. Obviously Dauntless born, he already had tattoos. I thought about it, and realised that he mustn’t have ever considered changing factions if he got tattoos before the choosing ceremony. He must be pretty good. The girl, Jenna, had long blonde hair, tied into a bun. She was a transfer from Candor, and the white blouse looked good on her. I could imagine her dressed in black though; she’d look pretty dangerous. _Her cheekbones could cut glass…_

Cole, Jenna, Boas and I walked into the food hall with wide eyes. It was _so_ loud… Mass numbers of Dauntless members gathered on long tables that didn’t seem to have any arrangement. We gathered with the other initiates at the table they had scavenged, which I noticed was unfortunately in the middle of the room again. Four was sat with us, and Tris by his side. I didn’t see Myth at all as I sat down next to Boas, who had joined us on the transfer table.

“Why are you not sat with the- the Dauntless born?” I mumbled to him, and he smiled at me. Luckily he was about the same height as me, so I didn’t have to look up at him too far unlike with everyone else here. I’m not even that small. I’d say I was average height. It’s just everyone here at Dauntless seems to be massive.

“They’re all pricks. You guys seem alright.” He smiled at me, and I gave him a small one in return. He had amber eyes, I noticed, and his tattoos travelled from his neck down onto his chest. I wondered how many he had. Boas noticed me staring, and grinned at me.

“You desperate for a tatt then Amity?” I growled at him. “Alright, alright, I won’t call you Amity… But you need a nickname!” He smiled at me and I gave him a quizzical look.

“Mmm… She suits Ringo?” Jenna called from across the table and I looked at her in confusion, “yanno, cos of your hair. It’s ringlety.” She smiled, a mouth full of whatever the fuck was on our plates. Speaking of which. I stared at it, before picking it up and biting into it. It was okay. Nothing special. Four noticed my confusion and laughed.

“They’re burgers. Don’t worry, the majority of Amity and Abnegation transfers don’t know what they are. You all eat vegetables over the wall don’t you?” I nodded, affirming his statement. I finished my mouthful before replying.

“I have eaten meat though. I like bacon.” He and Tris laughed, and I got a pat on the back from Boas. I didn’t think it was that funny, but okay. I noticed that as the meal progressed and the members of Dauntless got more and more drunk, Boas’ hand hadn’t moved.

 

 

Eric’s entrance caused everyone to stop momentarily, and he smirked to himself. Never got old. Sauntering through the room, he paused on his way to his usual table. The transfers were gathered around Tris and Four, tucking into their meals. Eric grinned, and pulled up a place next to Four at the end of the table. He picked up a burger and started to shove it into his mouth, but paused as he noticed the close proximity of Loony and a Dauntless born kid. He scowled internally, but kept his smile plastered to his face. Tris was staring at him.

“You alright there Six?” He smiled widely, and her eyes narrowed. She knew Eric was up to something, “What? I’m just checking up on the initiates.” He grinned sweetly and she returned the look. Four clenched his teeth.

“It’s not up to you to check on the initiates, Eric.” His voice was laced with venom. Eric leant in to him, aware of how every initiate was watching me. A sneer came across his face, but his voice turned low and dangerous.

“Remember your place, Four. Remember who’s in charge here.” He stood up, patting him heartily on the back.

I looked up from my food, looking at the defined jawline of Eric's face. He really was masculine, even more so than Four. Four was that quiet, dark sort of sexy. Eric was loud, when he wanted to be, and obtuse. But when he was being like he was now, with his face pressed up near Four's, menacing and dangerous, that was annoyingly fucking hot. I couldn't really bring myself to look away until he pulled away from Four's face, quickly scanning over my jumper clad chest. I blushed furiously and he smirked without looking me in the eye. What an arse. 

“Anyways! I have to go do… Leader stuff. See ya round, _pal._ ” He smirked again as Four's jaw clicked, and he knew he’d hit a button square in the middle. He glanced over his shoulder to spot me watching him walk away. I caught his eye and blushed, embarrassed to have been caught looking at him. I turned back to my ‘burger.’

So Eric was a leader, huh? I groaned inwardly. I’d got myself into more trouble than I thought.

 

 

 

“RISE AND SHINE, INITIATES!” A yell came from the doorway and I leapt up into a sitting position in bed, narrowly missing the bunk above me. I glanced at the clock on the wall again. 7:52 am. I had slept for five minutes since my back had started hurting. And now it was hurting again.

Groaning, I rolled into the thin cover I had been given and refused to accept it was time to get up. I heard the noises of the other initiates waking and getting up and dressed around me, but stayed firmly in a ball. There was no wake-up call in Amity. Everyone was expected to wake up at about 7 am, but since no one came for me I’d stay in until at least half eight.

“Up, Amity.” The rough rumble came closer, but I was too tired. I’d had a shit night’s sleep.

“ _Up, Amity!_ ” Eric snarled and grabbed my hand that was poking out of the sheet. I yelped as he tugged me out of bed and stood watching me on the floor, dressed in nothing but a loose vest top I’d snatched and some black jogging bottoms. I looked up at him, a purposefully morose look on my features. He glared at me, and as I tried to get up he caught my arm again and dragged me closer to him, his face nothing but pure nastiness.

“Good morning, Amity. Sleep well?” He snarled, once again a mere inch from my own face and I buckled slightly, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the close proximity.  He lifted me slightly higher, knowing my feet were barely touching the ground. Amidst my horror and fear, I momentarily appreciated how strong he must be to do that.

“When I say wake up, Amity… Wake. Up.” He gritted his teeth and I nodded, a small whimper leaving my mouth and I struggled for purchase on the floor. The other initiates were either watching with half-covered shock on their face, or purposefully minding their own business and being busy doing other things. He brought me closer, and I felt the rough fabric of his Kevlar vest through the thin tank top I wore. My bare feet brushed his shins, and I thought briefly about kicking him. I didn’t, however, knowing he could literally throw me across the room. The dorm was silent as he breathed into my face, his eyes cold. I stared at him, unable to look anywhere else. He sniffed lightly, and resumed to stare into me.

I quivered slightly, my bare skin under my vest scraping once more against his chest. He glanced down briefly into my cleavage, which was unfortunately showing rather obtusely. I blushed furiously, annoyed at how easily he riled me up. His grey, cold eyes dragged up my body, from my chest back to my face where he stared at me again. He knew how uncomfortable I felt.  
His grip on my arms loosened as he retook purchase further up my arms, nearer my shoulders so he could hold me more easily. I felt like throwing up, but as his face neared mine again with the same frosty expression my stomach seemed to calm down as my more prominent feeling became one of fear.

"Eric..." I whispered, trying to reason with him. It came out as more of a beg, "Eric, please..."

“Eric, put her down.” I heard a familiar voice call from the doorway, but I was too light-headed to place it.

“Eric, put her down now!” Myth’s figure came into my peripheral vision and Eric’s eyes glanced over at her momentarily.

“Why?” He grinned slightly, showing off rows of pearly white teeth, “She ignored a direct order.”

“Eric. Stop it. She’s terrified, mission accomplished. Put her down. We’re already late to training and it’s first day.” Eric considered. I watched it on his features, as he reluctantly placed me on the floor. It wasn’t exactly gentle, and I stumbled into the metal of my bunk. I tried to look at Myth, to thank her, but I found myself too ashamed.  Instead I turned and started to dress myself.

 

Eric stormed towards the doorway with Myth.

“Look, miss. I get that you two have some fucking connection or whatever, it’s pretty easy to see. But next time you try and do that, I ain’t gonna be so nice.” He growled as she stared at him defiantly, “I just wanted to let you know, that one’s _mine._ ” Myth stared at him, trying not to show any change on her features. She turned and walked away instead, her mind full of worry for her friend. Loony really had made herself a target for Eric.

Eric looked one last time into the dorm, to bark a quick, “Hurry up!” to them. He noticed the back of Loony, bare apart from her bra strap. He smiled to himself, taking in her pale skin. Rare for an Amity. As she pulled on her massive jumper though, he broke himself away and stormed into the corridor, scaring a member who was walking past with his sudden appearance. It did nothing to lift his mood.

 

 

“Alright guys, first round of fights. I’m going to write your names up on the board, you’re going to pair up and spar. Got it?” Four walked over to the chalkboard and starting scraping our names.

We had spent since 8:15 punching bags and running circuits. It was now 11:45 and my stomach was rumbling. I hadn't had time for breakfast.

I glanced at the clock again. 11:46.

Fuck. Why couldn't it be half twelve already?

I glared at the board as Four wrote my name next to a girl’s I didn't recognise: Courtney. I looked around the group trying to spot anyone’s reaction to see who the mystery girl was. No such luck.

I watched the fights progress. Some were obviously better than others. Cole got beat to the ground by the girl who had mocked my eyesight at the Pit, and I scowled at her. Jenna mashed a girl with dirty blonde hair whose name was apparently Jade. My nameless bunk mate (who I discovered was called Maria from the chalkboard) was knocked down by a boy called James, with brown curly locks. He didn't look frightening.

 

Then, it was my turn. I hadn't realised I was nervous until Four called my name and then Courtney’s. I took my shoes off, then my jacket and made my way onto the mat. A boy stepped up, with bright ginger hair that looked like he’d shoved his fingers into a plug socket. Someone jeered, “eh, ginger vs ginger!” and I scowled. Courtney didn’t look particularly strong, but he looked faster and more nimble than me. I looked over to him again, to see his features settled into a menacing look. It worked quite well. He was pretty scary. Then I thought back to Eric, to this morning when his fucking petrifying face had been centimeters from my own. Looking back to Courtney, he wasn’t scary at all. He looked kind of pathetic.

He launched himself at me, sending a fist towards my head. We knew the rules, concede, or be knocked out. Conceding wasn’t an option though, not really. You were weak if you conceded. I narrowly avoided the launch, sending my leg out to smack him in the shin. He grunted and rained down on me, with me trying to block. I had been right when I said he was fast; there seemed to be no breaks in between his throws.

He switched to a kick, and I took the opportunity to lash out with my fist. It would’ve been a good punch, apart from the material of my jumper slipping down and softening the blow for him. He grinned maliciously and I barely had a second to appreciate his precise move before it hit me under the chin, sending me flying onto the mat. Everything was blurred. My vision cut out and the sounds around me dimmed. Another kick came to my side and I groaned. Though it wasn't as powerful as I would've expected, Courtney kicked the side of my head and I spit blood onto the mat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys :') If you have any improvements, tell me and I'll see what I can do! :D Do you think the fighting needs more embellishment?
> 
> Also, who's your favourite character so far? Lemme know so I can see where you want the characters to turn up ;)
> 
>  
> 
> xxROSxx


	3. Time Passes By Slowly When You Start To Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loony's knife skills come into hand, literally. 
> 
> But not it's just her hands that get involved...
> 
> xxROSxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOH I'm totally revising.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, mum, completely.
> 
> Not writing fanfic at all.  
> Nope.
> 
> :D Enjoy my lovelies!! 
> 
> xxROSxx

I awoke in a rough state of mind, my body curled in an uncomfortable fashion on the plastic med cot. My back was groaning again and I let out a small, weak moan as I touched it gently. It was tender, and I could feel the specific places where Courtney had booted me. I remembered the pool of blood on the mat faintly and licked my bottom and top teeth. From what I could tell I still had them all, which was a small blessing amongst my aches and pains.

I coughed as I rolled onto my side, to find a startled looking Boas on the bed beside me. He blushed.

“Sorry. Didn’t realise you were awake.” He gave a faint smile, and I returned it.

“How you feeling Bo?” He blushed again, and he nodded.

“I’m fine. Didn’t go down as hard as you, that’s for sure.” Boas grinned as I gave a wry smile. We chatted amicably for a while longer; he was very welcoming for a Dauntless- born. His eyes crinkled every time he smiled, which was more often than most people, and he had a deep rumble of a laugh which commanded that everyone around him laugh as well. And I did. He was hilarious, cheeky and in a very Candor way, unafraid to speak his mind; yet he was so, so Dauntless in a way that was difficult to describe. Almost like Eric and Four, his presence demanded attention though he rarely spoke to anyone he wasn’t fond of. It was nice to think I’d made it onto his radar as a friend.

Eventually, Boas’ meds kicked in and he started to sleep. His eyes filled with panic and I got the impression he didn’t like being forced to do anything. Reaching over, I grabbed his rough, calloused fingers and squeezed them, and he smiled gratefully as his eyes blinked themselves closed. His breathing evened, and I smiled and lay my head down, allowing myself to shut out the world without actually sleeping. Soon enough though, my mind turned to more troubling thoughts, as it always does. It was one of the reasons I knew I wasn’t meant for Amity; I wasn’t care-free enough. I groaned quietly. First day of training and I was already in the med bay. I was going to need to work hard, or to beg for extra help.

 

 

Jealousy is a green monster. Jealousy is a green, monstrous beast. Myth repeated the phrases to herself over and over in her mind. She had been worried all morning, since Eric’s actions towards Loony and since she had heard of the results of the fights between the Transfer initiates. She also had to admit to something; she was getting a little jealous of Eric's relationship with her friend. And that was the problem. She had been Lunar's only ever friend, or at least the only who truly knew the real Loony. It had always been just her and the mad, ginger girl, and she was already starting to see some changes in her friend that she wasn't liking. She didn't like the way her eyes followed Eric's figure out of the room, or the way she was defiant to those above her rank. Loony was going to end up hurt if she wasn't careful.

Myth had kicked the wall violently when she heard she was going to be training the Dauntless born. She could’ve smacked Eric’s smug little face. She needed to be there for Loony. The girl was out of her depth here. In a way, Myth felt a little guilty, like she hadn’t prepared Loony enough. And yet as she rounded the corner into the large, dimly lighted weapons room, she stood and watched both groups of initiates collect their knives and a small smile lit her face. This, this was something Loony could do.

Eric stalked into the room, his footsteps heavy as always. Myth turned to watch him lean on the wall, and her happy thoughts turned sour. Turning away, she became pensive. Watching Loony take her place in front of her target, she wondered if perhaps being good with knives would draw even more unwanted attention to the girl from Eric than she already had.

 

 

I took my place in front of the target, correcting my stance. With my left foot in front, the gap between the two is about two foot-lengths. My heels are in line with each other, but I position my feet at a 45° angle from each other. I bent both my knees, settling intot he familiar stance. My weight rests primarily on the ball of my back foot. As I lift the knife though, I stand and look at the target. It is in the shape of a human, with points allocated for different target areas. Most for a head shot. My gut churns slightly as I resume my stance. Before I know it however, the familiar heat from Eric is behind me and I pause in my actions.

“You’re pretty comfortable with this, initiate.” I could hear his smirk, I didn’t have to turn around. I tried to ignore him, straightening both my arms in the direction of the target. I swing my right arm back in a smooth, round curve to the back of my head, hearing Eric step back out of throwing distance should I let go mid-swing. Then I let it swing forward towards the target, like chopping off a branch between my body and the target. My weight shifted, and my body followed the movement of the knife. However, once I had let go of the knife and it had hit the target just below the shoulder, I felt Eric’s hands grip my waist and I stiffened.

“Relax. You’re muscles are far too taut.” He shifted me back to my original position and placed a knife in my hand, “Use your hips,” he whispered in my ear and my mind went to how many different things that could imply in a different situation. I blushed, thankful he couldn’t see my face or read my thoughts.

“Don’t be dirty,” he chuckled and my face reddened again as I realised that meant he had been thinking the same, “Use your hips to put more power into it. You’re still using your left arm to aim, which whilst good for starters, is throwing you slightly off balance once you let go. A little bit more power should heighten your throw.” He let go and stepped back. I kept my eyes focused and refused to look at him, though I took his advice. This time when I threw the knife, it landed with a powerful ‘ _thunk_!’ just below where the target’s eyes would have been, if slightly to the left. I must still be unbalanced. Grimacing, I pick up another knife and continue to repeat my moves. By the time I had thrown 8 knives, I had hit the target in the forehead twice.

 

 

Eric’s eyes roamed over her body as she stood and threw the tiny blades; she had a strong posture, too strong for a girl her age from Amity. That was one bit of the puzzle he had yet to figure out. She had a shapely figure, with womanly hips. She wasn’t deadly skinny, and had a little bit of chub around her midriff which just enhanced her femininity rather than making her look chubby. It was very odd to see a girl who didn’t look either model skinny or built like a brick house in Dauntless, but Eric had to admit it was a sight he was pleased to see. Every time she lurched forward with the knives, her body thrusted and he was given the pleasant view of her breasts looking very prominent. The girl had a nice set. He whistled under his breath, only to receive a glare from Myth. She had been watching him closely, and he cursed under his breath. He needed to be more careful. Myth practically already knew he was taking a certain interest in the initiate, and there was still a while to go until she was even in reach as a full member of Dauntless. He just had to make sure no one else got to her before he could.

His face settled once again into its usual cool, if menacing position and he walked down the line of initiates, not looking at Loony as he passed. He came to a girl with brown hair who he hadn’t come across before. From the way she was standing and throwing the knife, she was a transfer. He leafed through the clipboard in his left hand until he reached her page. _Maria._

“Initiate.” Maria’s head whipped around in fright, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of the Dauntless leader in front of her. His hands were behind his back. “Show me how to throw a knife.” She quivered, stumbling as she tried to stand in the pose I’d seen her copy from another initiate. She lifted the knife, nearly slicing my cheek as she raised her hand.

“Shit.” Eric smacked her across the face, grabbing the knife from her hand as she yelped and fell to the ground. A tear rolled down her face.

“What? You never been hit before?” he snarled, enjoying the pitiful expression on the girl’s face. Eric spun and lobbed the knife at the target, hitting it square in the centre of the head. He turned slowly back to her, whimpering on the floor. Her eyes were full of fear.

“That.” He pointed to the target, “Is what you are aiming for. I’d like to mention how _pathetic_ your attempt was. Get up.” She scrambled to her feet. He smacked her again, and she took it.

“I said, _get up._ ” By now, most of the other initiates had stopped to watch us. For once, Eric didn’t mind. They could all learn from this. He booted her in the stomach, watching intently as her face contorted in pain.

“If you ever throw a knife like that again, I’m going to throw one at you.” he snarled, “And I won’t miss.” Eric looked away from her, not sparing a second glance. Though as he walked down the line of stunned initiates, the glare he was receiving from my direction caused him to pause. He grinned suddenly, catching me off guard. He had a fantastic smile, the kind that would cheer up your day if you saw it often enough. Before I had time to fully appreciate it though, his features were back in their usual scowl and he stalked away. I followed him with my eyes, still watching his back as the other initiates resumed throwing their knives. He even walked in a way that demanded power and attention. I wanted to see that smile again, though preferably not as a result of beating up a fellow initiate. Especially not my bunk-mate.

 

 

 

Upon returning to the dorm after a long day of weapons training and only a half hour break, I immediately went to the bunk where Maria was hiding in her bed. I climbed gently up the ladder, hesitating before touching her shoulder lightly.

“Maria?” My voice came out quieter than I meant it to, “Maria?” She sniffled and turned to me, her eyes red raw.

“What?” She was evidently not in the mood to talk.

“I just wanted to say sorry. I should’ve helped-” I was cut off by her snarl.

“Yeah, you should’ve. But you didn’t, and now I can barely see straight. Do you understand how _hard_ he hits?” I hung my head. I could imagine, thinking back to the feel of his muscular arms around my waist during target practice.

“Luckily, no. Look, Maria-” she was still tense, “Maria, do you want me to help you with weapons training?” The brunette looked at me, surprise evident on her features. I didn’t know why I was doing this. I shouldn’t be, I was decreasing my chances of ranking high enough to move onto Stage Two of initiation. Nevertheless, her small smile confirmed my belief that yeah, this was the right thing to do.

 

 

 

Once I had showered and felt a little less grimy, I sauntered out of the dorm arm in arm with Jenna and Cole. We had a few hours in which to take a look around the Pit before curfew, and we were all desperate to visit the shops to spend out newly acquired points. Unfortunately, none of us knew how many we had, so we were a little hesitant in picking up the more expensive items. I really had only a few items in mind, and I doubted they’d cost much. Cole left us to search the men’s department, so Jenna and I headed to the lingerie department. I was desperate for a new bra. The ones we were given in Amity weren’t designed to support us, just simply hold us in place. I needed a sports bra, and I collected that pretty quickly. It was plain, and useful. Yet as we passed the sexier underwear, I was drawn to the lace and bows. It was _very_ pretty. Jenna caught me eyeing it up.

“Go for it, Ringo. You’ve got the figure!” She grinned.

“You reckon?” I returned the smile, and she nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright then…” the smile remained on my face as I picked up the black, lacy underwear set. It even had little pink bows on it, which made me smile.

We wandered to the tshirt section of the store, and we grinned at the rows of black outfits in front of us. I knew what I wanted though, and I spent a good half hour looking for it. I pulled off my jumper there in the shop, unafraid of anyone looking. I didn’t care. I yanked the tshirt on, then zipped up the sleeveless army vest I had gathered. Jenna whistled, and I giggled before pulling them off. I added them to my pile, and as I went to gather my jumper back, Cole appeared, laden with clothes. His eyes widened and he stumbled.

“Shi- Shit, sorry, I just-” Again, I giggled and his blush rose.

“I don’t care Cole, it’s only you.” Sticking out my tongue, I resumed the path to my jumper, only to have it snatched from in front of me. I protested, looking towards the source of the snatching, only to be silent once more as the familiar figure of Eric was once again way too close to me.

“You putting on free shows in shops now?” His face indicated no humour, but I could hear the smirk in his voice. I scowled up at him, and his eyes flickered to Cole. I smirked, thinking maybe I could play with him a little.

“Why, you want a seat?” I toyed, and his face hardened, his eyes becoming lustful momentarily as they flickered to my bare chest, my breasts only partially hidden by my Amity bra. He didn’t seem amused, but replied, “Only if I get front row.” He leaned down slightly, “And I better be the _only_ one there…”

“Jumper, please. Sir.” I added hastily, lessening the harshness of the words. He stared at me.

“Sir? Why are you calling me sir?” His voice became less jovial.

“Because I am an _initiate._ You’re of a higher rank than me.” I put emphasis on my status in Dauntless, trying to put my point across, “Gotta be careful, taking initiates’ clothes.” Looking at his face was like looking at stone. He didn’t move. All I could notice about him was the shallow breathing.

He handed me my jumper, and I took it slowly. I nodded, whispering, “Thanks.” He continued to stare at me. I wasn’t expecting a response, though somehow it still disappointed me as he walked away without a word. I slipped on my jumper, having lost my positive attitude. Jenna and Cole walked up to me silently, and took my arms again.

“We gotta keep him away from you, Ringo,” Cole hushed quietly, and I murmured a reply. I knew he was right, but it didn’t stop the ache I felt as his black, muscular figure walked through the Pit that parted like the red sea for Moses. He demanded authority and struck fear in the other Dauntless, and he knew it and flaunted it. He was dangerous, and yet I felt myself being drawn to him in a way that just wasn’t safe. A heat rose to my cheeks as I realised he had now seen my bare chest twice now.

 

We walked back to the dorm in near silence, reaching it well before the others came in. I changed into my vest top and jogging bottoms, and turned in my bed to try and sleep. There were a million things on my mind. I missed my parents, and my cheerful little brother. My mood dampened further as I realised it was likely I'd never see him again. I wished him a small token of luck, under my breath. Then, I thought of Eric. Of the warm, firm body pressed behind me, of his arms, coloured in black ink. His shaved hair, imagining running my finger through it in various circumstances. This man was having an effect on me, and I wasn't sure whether it was positive of negative. I smiled at the thought of his grin in training, the memory cheering me up, even with its connotations with Maria's upset. His grin really was something. Maybe we just didn't get to see it often enough. I smirked as I realised I was probably one of the few who had ever seen anything but a scowl or smirk on Eric's features. I kept that thought in my head, pushing away thoughts of avoiding him. I may have to ignore him during the day, but I could have his as much as I liked in my head at night. As I drifted off, I heard the gentle voices of Cole and Jenna whispering to each other. I smiled once more. I had made friends, and whilst I knew there were some people I had to avoid, I was starting to form pretty solid friendships.


	4. Training is fucking torturous, man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loony's started to realise she needs to up her game if she wants to stay in. She's not too weak, but she's certainly not the strongest initiate. 
> 
> And Eric knows that.
> 
> xxROSxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit content later on in the story, but none for now.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR VERONICA ROTH.
> 
> DO NOT RE-POST THIS WORK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND ANY POSTING OF THIS WORK REQUIRES A LINK TO ME AS THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC.
> 
> Have fun my lovelies!! Stay beautiful!
> 
> xxROSxx

Eric stumbled down the corridor, almost tripping up on his own feet as he rounded the corridor. It was late; too late for anyone else to be around. He was on his way back from a celebration of nothing with the other leaders and a few of his friends. And yeah, he may have got a little drunk, but there was a lot on his mind. He needed the night off, and he’d be damned if anyone stopped him. Speaking of:

“Eric?” The familiar voice of Max came from behind him. The taller man turned around, facing the blonde with a steely expression. Max wasn’t fazed.

“I need to talk to you. Privately.” Max’s expression inferred that this was important.

“Nah, mate, this is my day off.” Eric gave a grin, but it was heavily tinted with remorse.

“Day off? Eric, this is Dauntless. We don’t get days off…” His face now became harder, as he realised Eric wasn’t in the best frame of mind. The taller man leaned in, like he always did when he felt the need to threaten.

“Screw.” He breathed heavily, “You.” Max clenched his teeth.

“Eric, you’re drunk.” He placed his palm on Eric’s shoulder, pressing him gently away, “Go back to your office. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Eric snarled, and Max sighed, shaking his head and walking past him down the corridor. His room was only across from Eric’s; he could find him in the morning before initiate training.

Eric watched the blonde walk away. He hated feeling beaten. It had been worth it when he had been chugging down beer after beer, a sexy female on his lap. Yeah, he was that kind of guy. He could never remember their names, but they insisted trying to get to know him under normal circumstances. Sometimes he’d go along with it, get them back in bed and then pretend they never existed.

A man’s got needs, right?

Tonight was not one of those nights for Eric. The girl had walked away, drunk and gone back to her room, leaving Eric to stumble back to his alone. Once he reached his door, he fumbled with the keys and let himself in, the door slamming behind him. His mind started to wander as he tore off his t-shirt, shoes and pants, leaving him in his boxers. His mind, of course, started towards girls as he lay down in his bed. What he wasn’t expecting was the image of that initiate, Loony, half naked in the shop coming back into his thoughts. He could remember it clearly; her pale skin, unblemished apart from a few bruises on her side from training. Her bra had held her tits up, but he could tell from the cut of the bra that they would’ve been just as fine without a bra at all. He smirked, his eyes now closed as he enjoyed the image. Her bra was horrendous, a piece of orangey-brown cloth loosely fashioned in the shape of a bra. If that was what lingerie was like in Amity, he thanked god he had chosen Dauntless. His smirk remained intact as he thought about what the initiate would look like entirely topless, nothing to stop him doing what he pleased- His eyes flew open. _Initiate._ He couldn’t be doing this. She was out of bounds, and he cursed as he looked at his tented boxers. He had a problem with this girl. He couldn’t have her until she was a fully-fledged member. Until then though, there was a chance of someone beating him to her. Snarling instinctively, he turned on his side, trying to ignore the ache in his boxers. He was going to make sure no one else could have her until she was fair game, and he had his chance.

 

 

 

I awoke the next day with nothing on my mind. Glancing at the clock, I smiled as I realised I had a full hour until training began. It was physical again today though. Grimacing, I rolled out of bed. I looked down at my ratty pyjamas which were covered in grime and looked overly baggy, and took them off slowly. Bundling them up, I walked naked over to the wash area, and stood under the shower. No one was awake, so I could wash freely. I let my mangled, ratty ginger hair out of its plait and let the water run over my scalp. I hadn’t been so calm in a long while. After my hair was thoroughly soaked and I had run some of the little amount of shampoo we had through it, I turned to washing my pyjamas.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and gathered my soaking pyjamas. They were no longer covered in grime, at least. After I was dressed though, I came to the realisation that I had no way of drying them out. I sighed, getting dressed quickly. I had 40 minutes until training.

Leaping up the stairs now fully dressed, I ran towards the skylight I had found on my ‘adventure’ in the first day. I didn’t know if I could get up there, but it’d be the perfect place to lay my clothes out on the roof for them to dry. I soon slowed though, remembering Max’s warning about the other members of Dauntless and my footsteps became quieter. I reached the glass panels in the roof, and smiled when I saw one was open. I reckoned I had five minutes until I needed to go to the training area. The roof was low, but not low enough, so I took a running jump and clung to the glass panel, my fingers slipping. Okay, Cole and Jenna would’ve been proud of that jump.

Grasping for purchase, I found a small ledge holding the panels together and grabbed it, pulling myself up with difficulty. I was going to need to build up some muscle. Rather quickly, I lay my pyjamas out in the brilliant sunshine that was cast over the roof of Dauntless, before slipping back down the gap in the panels, landing louder than I wanted to. There was no clock here, so I took a guess and ran towards the training area so I could get some extra training in.

 

 

Eric groaned, rolling over. He wasn’t sure what had woken him, but whatever it was needed shoving off the edge of the Chasm. He grumbled, his head pounding. On a normal day he would’ve made his way to the cafeteria and begged a greasy bacon sandwich off Bethany, the cook, but looking over at the digital clock on his bedside table, he had fifteen minutes to get dressed, eat and get to training.

“Uhhh…” He slammed his head back onto his pillow, desperate not to get up. Nonetheless, he knew he had to, and got up with a steady, fluid movement. He yanked on his black jeans, and laced up his boots. Staying shirtless, he walked into his tiny kitchenette, placing a slice of bread into the toaster and turning it on. He then ran the tap in his bathroom, splashing his face with the shockingly cold water, before sticking his head under the flow, watching the grit fall into the sink beneath him. His hair was greasy, and dirty, and as he ran his hands through it he almost sighed. Almost.

The toast popped, and Eric grabbed it quickly, not bothering with butter, and slung his t-shirt over his arm. He glanced at his bomber jacket. He could forego it today. Locking the door behind him, he hurriedly made his way to the training room. Myth could gather the initiates today.

 

 

I slammed my fist into the punching bag, feeling it reverberate against me. I stayed close to it, shaking my hand gently. It hurt like a bitch.

“You aren’t ever going to hit like that.”  A deep rumble came from the end of the room, and I looked up to spy Four watching me.

“How long have you been there?” I asked, breathless. I shoved my hair out of my face, having forgotten to tie it up. It hung wildly in frizzy ringlets around my face and over my shoulders. Four walked over steadily.

“Long enough to see you almost break your hand three times.” He came to stand beside me, and took my clenched fist, “Loony, it’s extremely important that you align the first two knuckles in your hand with the bones in your forearm for maximum structure so you don't hurt yourself.” He looked at me, “I want you to get into the next stage, Loony. For all our sakes.” The last bit was whispered, and I stared at him.

“What do you mea-” Four looked at me pointedly, and I stopped talking.

“Punch.” He stepped away, and I started to swing at the bag again, his eyes never leaving my stance.

“Amity!” Eric’s booming voice appeared from the other end of the room, “Why are you here so early?” He actually sounded interested, and I nearly looked up at him. What I didn’t see by not looking up though, was the menacing glare he had fixed on Four. Eric’s gaze locked onto his close proximity to me, and his lips curled up in a snarl.

“Four. I believe you’re needed _elsewhere._ ” The pierced man stared into Four until he blinked and clenched his jaw. He couldn’t defy Eric today, not after seeing for himself how close Eric was getting with the higher ranking members of Dauntless. Eric was a leader now; Four couldn’t ignore his orders. He nodded, eyes flickering over to me as I turned to pretend I hadn’t watched the exchanging of words. I heard his footsteps walk away, and at the same time, the footsteps of the other initiates coming closer in a herd. I breathed, relieved that I wasn’t to be left alone with Eric too long.

“Up nice and early today, Amity,” I heard his voice behind me, and tried to pretend he wasn’t there and focused my attention of the bags in front of me.

“Maybe I did teach you a lesson…” He leaned in over my shoulder, next to my ear. His voice was a whisper, “It’s a shame. I’d have liked to be in close quarters with you again.” I shivered involuntarily, his hot breath rolling down my neck.

“I like your curls… I’ve never seen them out of their plait.” His fingers wrapped themselves in my hair, and I flinched as he started to work out a knot with his left hand. His right however, strayed down to my hips and rested there. It was warm, and through the thin cloth of my t-shirt I could feel the rough pads of his fingertips, closed tightly around my hipbone.

“I think I’d like a better chance to do this, you know.” His voice was low, and I felt it rumble. I swallowed thickly, tongue darting out to wet my lips subconsciously, “And I'm already sure I’m a big fan of you being hot and sweaty...” I blinked, my eyes wide at his statement and I yanked myself out of his grip, wincing as his fingers stuck in my hair momentarily.

“I need to train, _sir._ ” His teeth clenched, “The other initiates will be here any minute.” And, thankfully, in they walked, all chattering nonsense. I looked behind me at Eric, who had resumed his nonchalant stance. I looked at him though, and recognised the anger in his eyes. I knew I'd pissed him off again, but he was being inappropriate. Turning back around, I saw the worried looks on Jenna and Cole’s faces, and walked over to them silently, hearing Eric close behind.

“Ringo!” “Where the fuck have you been?!” “We were worried sick, we thought Er-” Jenna stopped mid-sentence, seeing Eric stood not-so-far behind me. His arms were folded, his t-shirt stretched over his chest. I had to admit it was a hot pose, but I was still shaken by his words.

I didn’t have an excuse to give them. I didn’t want them to think I’d been doing extra training; I liked the quiet down here, the chance for me to train alone. Eric seemed to read my mind; he was getting good at that.

“I got her up. Wanted to talk, privately.” His tone left no room for questions, and Jenna and Cole got the hint. They walked away with me, leaving Eric to stand by the wall.

 

 

Myth stood in front of the initiates.

“So today is physical, right? One to one?” There were murmurs from the trainees. “Oh, shut your whining,” She twirled a piece of her bright red hair around her finger, “If you shut up about it today, we’ll let you in on a lil’ Dauntless tradition.” She winked before turning around and walking to the board, her black leather boots clicking on the concrete floor. On her way, she spied Eric, and she came to a halt.

“Eric! Where’s Four?” Her tone came across as quizzical, although there was undoubtedly a trace of her disappointment. She fucking hated Eric. And she was really hating his effects on Loony.

“Other business. I’m standing in.” His smirked, and walked over to us. I refused to look him in the eye, instead focusing on his neck tattoo, wondering if it went down onto his chest. That lead me to a dangerous image, so I stopped and looked at Myth instead. She looked different. More stressed, somehow. I’d have to talk to her during lunch.

“Today, initiates, you will be focusing on how to kick properly. I’ve seen some of you try and it’s fucking _pathetic._ ” Eric glared at us, and I noticed the small amount of glee in his eyes. “Myth, would you do me the honour of writing names on the board?” She rolled her eyes, and he glared after her. Once she reached the board and starting scraping our names on, we gathered around the mat in the centre of the room.

“I don’t want you all watching like you usually do. Go practice unless it’s your fight.”

I looked at the board. I stared at it. I moved a little, trying to see around people. I stared again. “Eric.” I cursed as I remembered I should’ve called him sir. It annoyed him. 

“Amity!” He grinned, and I was set back a little. I knew it wasn’t a friendly grin, but it was still pretty unusual for the grumpy man, “what can I do you for?” I glared.

“First of all, you don’t ever get to ‘do’ me. Secondly, my name’s not on the board.” He glanced at it.

“So it’s not!” He smiled, and once again I was taken aback. I looked at the board again. Everyone was paired up, but I could’ve sworn there was an even number of initiates.

“Why not, sir?” I glanced up at him. He glared momentarily at me for calling him sir.

“I’m not sure. Maybe an initiate took a walk off the Chasm.” My stomach churned, and he turned to stare at me. "Amity. Why do you insist on calling me sir?"

I looked at him. "I've already told you that." His eyes were looking straight at me, and the grey of them started to mesmerize me.

"I'd prefer Eric, Amity."

"And I'd prefer not to be called Amity." he smirked.

"Alright then. I won't call you Amity if you agree to not call me sir... I prefer the way my name sounds coming from your lips." He winked and I couldn't help the blush that rose even though I wanted to smack him.

"I take it back. I'd rather be called Amity than that." I sneered at him, and he stood, slightly taken aback. I coughed as he slapped me on the back wholeheartedly.

“Alright then, Amity. Let's have a look at the board," he pretended to look over it, "Oh look, no partner. Never mind! You can spar me!” His grin was overwhelming, and I tried to shake his hand off my back. A few other initiates had looked around at his outburst. I swallowed, starting to unlace my boots.

“Oh, don’t bother. I fight with them on.” I looked up at him from my crouched position, and then took in his boots. They were massive. They looked heavy, and had small metal plates around the heel.

Standing back up, I took off my bomber jacket, leaving me in my skinny black t-shirt. His eyes roamed my chest, and then the jacket on the floor,

“You copying me, initiate?” His voice was jovial, and yet somehow so sinister. I growled.

“No.” I didn’t give him an excuse, because I hadn’t been copying him. I just liked the jacket in the store.

His shoes clunked as he stood on the mat, waiting for me to join him. I did so, but less eagerly.

“Ready?” I hesitated, wondering why he was letting me move first. Again, he appeared to have read my mind as he said, “If I move first, sweetie, you won't be able to fight again…” He smiled sweetly, and I snarled, lunging for his chest with my fist. He blocked it easily. The fight became a series of me punching him, mostly being blocked. The shots I did get in were weak. Before I knew it, he was behind me once again and had his arm around my neck. He thumped my side, hitting the tender bruises and I yelped. His breath was hot on my neck, my hair dragging between his t-shirt and my back.

“Silly Amity…” He chuckled darkly, and I swore, kicking backwards and feeling it connect loosely with his crotch. He grunted, and I kicked again. This time though, his arm just tightened around my neck and I started struggling to breath.

“Eric. Please.” I always seemed to resort to begging with him. No one else. Just this prick.

He turned me slightly so he could look at me, his eyebrows furrowed. Then, he smashed me onto the floor and I yelled out as I connected with the hard surface. He sat on me with a thud and I groaned as his arm reconnected with my neck.

“Initiates, gather round!” He yelled, and the others slowly made their way over to the mat. Meanwhile, I was struggling more and more to breath, my legs trapped and my hands scrabbling at his arm. He clenched his teeth as I yanked on some of his arm hair, and I tried to grab his short hair, but he moved his head away.

“Initiates.” He announced as they all stood and watched. I was shameful. I was a mess, blood pouring out of one nostril from my impact with the floor. “This, this is what stupidity looks like,” he snorted as I made a final attempt to smack him. “If I put any more pressure on her, she’ll have thirty seconds to live.” The other initiates looked away. I would’ve too, if I was them. I was pitiful, lying helpless on the floor. I wanted to burn in embarrassment. With the little sense I had left, I roamed the circle of initiates. Cole and Jenna were stood close, their eyes full of worry. Then I noticed Courtney. I almost looked confused at his pained expression, but my senses were dulling further as Eric's hold on me became harsher.

Eric grinned maniacally, leaning down so his face almost touched mine.

“Luckily, I quite like our friend here.” His voice became a whisper as Myth ordered the others away. I could hear her voice quietly, moving my fellow initiates away from the fight, away from Eric and me, the pitiful mess on the floor.

“Train harder, Amity. I expect you here at 7:30 am every day for a private session. I do _not_ want you factionless.” With that, he loosened up on my neck and I gasped, desperate for breath. He chuckled at me, and I realised I still had hold of his arm. I let it go like it was on fire. I didn’t want to question why he was so bothered about me; I didn’t have the breath to, either. His face was still horrendously close. I could’ve leant up an inch and kissed him, felt what it was like to have his lips firmly against mine. But I didn’t. This was the guy who had just beat me to the ground. He stood up, offering me a hand. I spat at him. His eyes widened momentarily, before he laughed boisterously and walked heavily away.

I groaned, rolling onto my side. I could feel where his boots had made stinging imprints on my legs, and my side ached from his sharp punches. The blood on my face had dried, and I wrinkled my nose in an attempt to stop it itching.

 

 

Eric watched her from the end of the room. She was still on the mat. He had enjoyed their fight, though he wasn’t keen on the aftermath. He wasn’t a big fan of seeing her bloody and beaten, he decided. She had managed to shock him though, when she spat at his hand. She was feisty, and against another initiate, her punches wouldn't have been too bad.

He smirked. This girl was turning out just the way he liked them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dart-tag comes up next chapter guys! :D 
> 
> xxROSxx


	5. You're A Bad Idea, Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dart-tag was something Loony had been looking forward to for ages...
> 
>  
> 
> But not like this.
> 
>  
> 
> xxROSxx

Jenna’s hand was interlocked with mine as we sat at the side of the training room, watching the others practice. She had been knocked cold during her fight against Cole, and I’d seen his face fall as her had literally dropped to the floor. I smirked, remembering. They were getting closer. I prayed Jenna would get through to the next stage; she was one of my few comrades here that I didn’t either owe something or had pissed off some way or another. I turned to look at her as she started speaking.

“Yanno, Ringo, Eric was harsh to you. Even more so than he usually is to everyone.” Her brow was furrowed. I’d like to say I’d forgotten the fight with Eric, like it hadn’t mattered, considering it was nearly the end of the day. Alas, I hadn’t, but it was hardly surprising when you thought about the bruises I could feel forming on top of my other bruises. I wasn’t going to get to the next stage if my ranking didn’t improve. I stood up briefly, not letting go of Jenna, and spied my name on the board. Myth had written it on in a three with Maria and Jade, the girl who Jenna had beaten previously. They had both been pretty easy to fight, but I doubted that did much for my position within the initiates. My name was written in red at the bottom of the scoreboard with around 12 other initiates. I needed to be in the top 25 to get through to second stage of training. I was three away. My stomach churned. I didn’t want to end up factionless. Couldn’t cope with the lack of comfort and a place to belong. At least in Amity I had a family, and in Dauntless I could have a home. My own home, with people just like me.

 

Myth walked over to us, her red hair falling dramatically over her shoulders in spiky waves. The side her fringe wasn’t on was matted, slowly dreadlocking. It looked pretty cool. Speaking of; I bundled my hair up and quickly fell into the familiar pattern of plaiting it. I didn’t want to encourage Eric in any way, not since his creepy comments, and his rough, if ever so gentle fingers in my hair, calmly running through it, smoothing the frizz. I shook him away, focusing on Myth now. I hadn’t managed to talk to her during break due to my ‘possible swelling’ in my throat, as the med unit had tried to tell me could be an effect of being choked. I had laughed at them, but it did feel a sore. I ignored it, concentrating on what Myth was saying.

“You ready for tonight?” I looked up at her from my perch next to Jenna, who looked confused.

“Fuck yes.” I grinned, and she slapped my shoulder, laughing when I winced. I grumbled at her, and she pulled me onto my feet before walking away.

“What’s tonight?” Jenna asked. I forgot she was there, truth be told.

“You’ll see.”

 

 

 

“Alright, initiates! You’ve been with us a week now, and we figure it’s time to introduce you to a Dauntless tradition.” Myth winked, and I grinned. Dart-tag. I couldn’t wait. Myth had told me stories of it; it was somewhat of a game at Dauntless, even though it was painful when you got hit. Very painful. Nonetheless, it had been one of her stories that had truly impressed me.

Now I was going to live it.

Once we had gathered outside Dauntless, we waited for the train to arrive, no one knowing why we were there at all except me. A soft pair of footsteps came up behind me. I turned, knowing it was Myth, and a big smile came onto my face as I started to tell her how excited I was.

“Loony.” Tris’ voice startled me.

“Uh- Hi,” I said, slightly shocked. She was taller than me, but not by much. I noticed her three black birds on her collarbone and smiled, “I like your tattoo.” She smirked at me.

“Thanks. Look, Loony, can I talk to you?”

I swallowed, following her down a small alleyway leaving the other initiates with Myth.

 

 

“What is it, Tris?” I looked at her, confused as we came to a stop in the dark alleyway.

“Has there been any indication of preference towards you during training, Loony?” She got straight to the point.

“I- Eric- He asked me to do extra training with him in the morning.” Tris eyed me up.

“Careful of him, Loony. But go to the sessions.” I stared at her.

“That was such a contradictory sentence.” She smiled a small smile.

“Lunar… You’re much more important to Dauntless than you realise. We didn’t know until you joined us, but you are. We need you here. We need you to get through training.” Her features became hard again after her little speech, and I straightened my shoulders.

“I’m sorry-” She started to walk away and I grabbed her wrist, “Wait, no. Tris, you have to talk to me. Please. Why am I so important?” My voice was desperate, and her eyes were full of pity.

“Loony. Go back to the other initiates.” She stood closer to me, “But whatever you do, watch your back. Take any advantage you can get. And don’t trust _anyone_.” With that she shook me off her arm and stalked away, leaving me baffled and slightly scared. I shook off the feeling of fear creeping over me.

“Amity.” Eric’s familiar rumble came from behind me, “You get lost?” He sounded almost bothered. I turned to him, once again trying to ignore how attractive he was.

“No. I just needed a moment.” It wasn’t the most convincing lie, but from Tris’ warnings he needn’t know the truth. Eric cocked an eyebrow.

“If you say so.” With that he started to walk back to the other initiates, motioning gently for me to walk with him. I followed him, and he slowed until we were walking next to each other. I wanted to walk faster, but it would’ve been rude. He obviously wanted to talk; whilst I may not be the most polite person, I was brought up with basic manners.

“Lunar-” I stared up at him and he stopped.

“You know my real name?” He shrugged.

“I prefer it to Loony, to be honest.”

“How come you didn’t call me Amity?” I narrowed my eyes. He chuckled deeply.

“Cos you never listen to me when I do.” He smirked, and I let the frown slide off my face. He was being amicable, almost cheerful.

“Look, Lunar.” He paused in his steps and took hold of my shoulders, “Dart-tag, right? I know you know about it. Myth’s never been good at keeping secrets.” I smiled, slightly confused.

“I want you on my team.” I barked out a laugh, and he quirked an eyebrow quizzically.

“All that build up and that was your big statement?!” I was almost hysterical. I had been expecting a beating of some form, “Jeez, Eric, that’s hilarious-” I didn’t even care that I had called him Eric. In this alleyway he sort of felt like a friend rather than a creep or an enemy. He smiled, and my laughter ceased gradually leaving me smiling up at him, a tear in my eye.

“I meant-” His hands slid down from my shoulders to my wrists, “I don’t want to hurt you. Not in dart-tag,” He added hastily, just before I made my smart-ass comment about how he’d beat me in training.

One of his hands left my wrists and lifted up the hem of my t-shirt, spying the blossoming blue and purple bruise on my hipbone. His grey eyes, usually so cold, drifted up towards mine. I could see regret in them, just barely.

“Didn’t mean to hit you so hard.” I knew he wouldn’t say sorry, but this was as good as I’d get.

“S’fine. I had bruises there already.” Our voices had quietened, and his breathing became heavier. His hand curved around my hip, letting my t-shirt fall again, and he used his other grip on my wrist to pull me closer gently. My lips parted involuntarily as his eyes drew me in, never leaving mine. I barely noticed him dragging me closer, until my foot hit his boot and I looked down at it, breaking the stare. I took in the position we were in, how close my torso was to him and I shook his hands off me, mumbling an apology as I tore down the alleyway towards the other initiates loud voices.

 

Eric stared after the girl striding away from him. Her presence was already missed, his arms dropping to his sides with a thump against his bomber jacket. She had run. She had pulled away and ran from him, to her idiotic comrades.

Eric felt an anger within him, but something else too, something he rarely felt. Disappointment. No girl ever turned him down; he had authority and if that wasn’t why they agreed it was because of his looks and his charm. None of those seemed to be working on Lunar.

 

 

 

My mind was just full of Tris’ warnings, full of Eric and Tris’ warnings about Eric. I remembered her comment about not trusting the other initiates; looking up at the group, they were all staring at me like I had two heads. They had guns, and a single clip of darts in their hands.

“Lucky for you, Loony, you know the game. Don’t leave my sight again.” To the other initiates Myth sounded pissed off; to me, she sounded worried. I immediately felt bad. I hadn’t meant to worry her.

Eric came up behind me and walked past. I watched his stature walking towards the front of the group, before he turned to address us all. He barely made eye contact with me, clenching his jaw as he skimmed over my face. My heart dropped. Shit.

“We’ll split into two teams; Four and Tris vs Myth and I.” He sneered over at Myth, who grimaced.

“I suppose we don’t always get what we want.” She rolled her eyes.

“Didn’t know you were so gay for Four, Eric.” A few initiates chuckled and Eric snapped a glare onto them. I could tell there was some bad beef between Four and the pierced man. The initiates’ smiles disappeared, and I smirked to myself. Looking up, I caught Eric’s glance in my direction. He snapped his eyes away, starting to talk to Four.

I mentally face-palmed. He must be so pissed off. I would’ve been, if he had ran from me. Nonetheless, I’d taken Tris’ warnings seriously; I couldn’t start to put my faith in a man I barely knew when I was having to watch my back from everyone.

“Ringo?” Cole’s soothing voice appeared on my left and I startled slightly. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. I noticed his fingers interlocked with Jenna’s.

“Sorry, guys,” I mumbled, “Just spaced out.” I gave them a tight-lipped smile and then nodded, obviously concerned.

“Alright initiates!” Myth bellowed over the chatter and we turned to look at the four members in front of us.

“Four and Tris will pick first, considering they won last time!” Eric’s jaw clenched as Myth announced the fact. He evidently didn’t like losing.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll beat us this time Eric!” Four jeered, and Eric stared ahead of him, ignoring the smaller man. I swallowed nervously as Four and Tris called out Courtney’s name, and the two teams slowly formed. Jenna was called over to Tris’ team, along with Cole. Four had smiled at their woven fingers. After nearly everyone was picked, I started to wonder why Myth was leaving me behind. I looked at her, noticing her awkward stance. She was shifting, and her eyes flickered over the trainees. Moving my gaze to Eric, I jumped slightly as I was met with a grey stare.

“Lunar.” He deadpanned, and I grimaced. Yup, he was pissed. Making my way over to his group, I carefully avoided him, instead walking to Myth’s side.

“Train!!” Four’s voice boomed out and everyone started to yell and sprint towards the tracks, running in the direction the train was travelling and jumping on. Once the train had caught up with us and was slowly overtaking, people started to grab the handles and climb on board. I snagged a back carriage, but as I lifted myself up my jumper caught in a rough metal splinter on the carriage and I was dragged back out. I gave a short scream, swore and tried to yank myself up. I dropped my feet to the floor to try and gain a better run up, but as I started to get a speed the track disappeared beneath me, leaving the rails running over the streets of Dauntless.

“FUCKING HELP!” I yelled, kicking my legs violently in an attempt to hook a foot into the doorway. No such luck. I started to panic, and my breathing became erratic. Looking down momentarily, I gasped at the sheer height I was at and my screams stopped. I stared down onto the dirt roads, unable to make a sound. I felt hands scrabbling at my arm, a few people calling my name. I tried to answer them, but I was almost entranced by this terrifying view.

I didn’t know what to do; I couldn’t do anything. The train sped past a concrete building and my leg whacked harshly against a small window ledge. Groaning, I broke away from the view and looked up at the initiates trying to pull me up.

I noticed Maria staring at me from the corner. Why wasn’t she helping? Why were nearly none of them helping?

The faces of Jenna, James and Boas were shoved away above me, and the familiar red of Myth’s hair honed into view. She tried to say my name, but it was snatched away by the wind. She hooked her foot under my armpit, trying to lever me into the carriage.

It seemed so unreal, the sort of thing you heard tales about; the idiot initiate who fell out of the train. Myth’s hair shifted as the train turned and I caught the familiar, crossed-arm stance of Eric stood behind her, watching me flail like a rag in the wind as the corner caused me to be flung inwards, my forehead smacking the metalwork of the doorway.

 

 

“You always get in so much trouble, Lunar…” The soothing, hushed voice of Myth came from above me. I sat up straight, before cursing loudly and falling back down. My head was swimming. Opening my eyes again, I could gather that we were still on the train; I mustn’t have been out long.

The other initiates swarmed around me, concern in their eyes. I almost rolled my eyes. They could pretend to be upset now, but nearly none of them had tried to help me in any way. Tris’ comments came back to my mind. I really couldn’t count on any of them.

“Thought we were gonna be a team-mate down there, Loony.” Maria’s voice chuckled above me. I did my best not to snarl.

“Didn’t try to help though, didja?” Myth snarled for me, “You’re best to try and gain favours from your comrades, Maria, not enemies.” I smiled gently at the venom lacing her words.

“You rock.” I mumbled, lifting my fist. She grinned and fist-bumped me. We giggled, and she put an arm beneath me to lift me into a sitting position.

“Can she still shoot?” Eric’s rumble came from my left. I swivelled and caught his eyes. He didn’t look fazed. It didn’t seem like I’d even been out the door when you looked at his features. They were stony, but not worried.

“Thanks for all the concern, Eric.” I groaned as a pressure in my head swelled suddenly.

“I’m not bothered about your wellbeing, _initiate._ ” The harshness of his voice seemed to make my headache worse, “I’m concerned about winning against Four and his pet girlfriend. I’m concerned about the lack of decent initiates this year. I’m concerned about how shit my team is looking right now and honestly, I’m concerned that there’s no point trying to train you.” Our eyes hadn’t left each other’s. I breathed steadily, trying to calm my emotions. Myth quipped back at him, “You know very well that she’s worth training, Eric.” To the others, she would’ve just sounded defensive. To me though, and to Eric I guess, I could hear the hidden meaning behind her words. There was a reason to keep me alive, to train me as Dauntless. Apparently, no one was going to tell me that though.

 

 

Myth’s arm was still supporting me when everyone started to roll off the train. We jumped together, and landed somewhat safely. Better than my previous attempts, anyway. The two teams had got off at different stops in the ‘playground,’ as Boas had taken to calling it. I was kind of glad he was on my team; someone I could trust. I hoped.

Eric gathered us around.

“We need a strategy. Discuss.” With that he stood back, and let the others squabble. I smirked at him. He caught my gaze and the smirk dropped from my features. He didn’t look angry. He just looked… melancholy. I furrowed my eyebrows, starting to walk over to him. Before I could though, Boas stepped in my path.

“Loony!” His grin was bright as ever, “We have the task of hiding the flag!” He was way too excited about hiding a flag.

“So we’re defense?” I stared at him.

“Yup.”

“Bo- You should be in attack. I’ve seen you fight, you need to be in attack…” He shrugged.

“I’ve barely seen you, Loony. Figured we could catch up in defence.” Behind Boas, I narrowly caught Eric’s posture becoming taller and more interested in our conversation.

I thought about it. Eric wouldn’t touch me if I had male interest, surely? No one is that much of a dick. I smiled at Boas, and he smiled back nervously, slightly surprised.

“I’d love that. Where shall we hide it?”

“No need.” The deep grumble interrupted us. I turned to look at Eric, who had snagged the flag from Boas’ grasp and took hold of my arm. I stared at him, then at my arm where his hand made contact.

“W-what?” Boas stuttered. He was so afraid of Eric, it was nearly funny. Not quite.

“I said no need. Loony’s right; you’re an attacker.” Boas stared at him. “So… go. Attack.” Boas nodded, still baffled and jogged away to catch up with the other initiates. I looked around, anywhere but at Eric. I noticed several of my team-mates hiding in buildings, only visible by the thin reflective lines on their jackets. I guessed they were the rest of defence.

“Eric-” He caught my eyes. “That was mean, Eric. He’s a friend.”

“I know.” He chuckled. “Don’t want him as anything else though.” He refused to let go of my arm, starting to walk me towards a better hiding place.

“You don’t _own_ me, Eric.” He chuckled again, giving me no answer. I wasn’t sure if I’d made my point and won, or if he was just being stubborn. Either way, I was starting to get pissed off at his tight grip on my arm.

“Eric- Let go of my arm, please.” Manners were key to handling Eric. Or so I thought. He looked at me and stopped us mid-step.

“Okay.” I was gobsmacked, until I felt his hand make its way down to my own, grasping my fingers. Looking up at him again, I scowled.

“Not what I meant.” He grinned, that grin I’d only seen once before. This time though, it was just cheeky, not full of malice too. I half-heartedly wriggled my fingers to try to get him off, but his hold was pretty tight. We arrived at an old abandoned shack, and Eric let go of me to quickly scout inside.

“We’re already behind the other team. They’ll have hidden theirs and will be on the lookout for ours.” He scanned the area around us, “Here seems as good as anywhere.” He clambered through the shack’s window, and I shook my head before following as silently as possible. The glowing yellow flag seemed overly bright in the near-black of the shack.

“Put it here.” Eric’s deep, yet quiet voice came from behind me and I crouched down to where he was. He was holding up a small board. I could make out the shapes of tiny woodlice crawling around under it. Grimacing, I placed the flag in a neatly folded square under the board, and let Eric replace it. You could only barely see the glow of the flag through the gap.

“That’s a good hiding place. I’d never find it.” I sort of congratulated him, and he smiled lopsidedly. This was the happiest Eric I’d ever seen.

“Oh, I know. But it’s the defence that’ll lead them here, so… I don’t know. Maybe we’ll win this year.” He chuckled.

“You seemed so pissed off about it… Why so nonchalant now?” He turned to look at me, before sliding down the wooden panels and sitting next to me.

“I don’t know, really,” He let his head lie on the wood, stretching his neck. It almost seemed to make his tattoos more prominent, and I found myself wondering again if they went further onto his chest.

“I get fed up of Four and his pet beating me. Luck just always seems to be on their side.” He looked over at me, “Plus they always get the better team.” He smiled darkly and I acted mock-offended.

“Well if you’re going to be like that!” I whispered indignantly, chuckling lightly as I started to move away from him. The smile nearly slipped from my face when I felt his warm hand grab my wrist before I could move away.

“You’re making too much noise.” His tone was slightly stonier now, but as I sat back next to him he kept hold of my wrist. I twisted it slightly, running my thumb over his arm, and I swear I felt him shiver.

“Don’t do that.”

“Then let go of my arm.” His hold remained tight, so I slowly started to trace patters with my fingers as much as I could over the bit of his arm I could reach. A small chuckled escaped him, and I stopped moving.

“Eric… Are you ticklish?!” I whispered, and he bit his cheek.

“No.” I leant in to him, the way he did to everyone else.

“I reckon you are…” I let my breath wash over his neck in a hazy whisper, and felt him shudder gently. Using my other arm, I stealthily crept towards his waist and started to tickle his ribs gently. He let out a bark of laughter before grabbing my arms and pinning them together.

“Don’t do that! They’ll find us.” He was trying to be serious, I could tell, but he was also holding back a grin. Who knew he could be fun, huh?

“Oh, psh.” I waved him off, but he kept my hands pinned together with one of his giant mitts. I looked back at him, and he was still looking at my eyes. I noticed how wide his pupils were in the dark, nearly covering his entire iris, hiding the grey. He was an outline, and I could just about make out his features. His straight nose with its little bump at the end. His rounded lips, full but not too big. His cold eyes, now seemingly normal and even slightly concerned.

“What’s up?” I whispered gently, tilting my head slightly with curiosity. It was a habit of mine.

He opened his lips as though to speak, but stopped himself. I urged him to talk, letting my hands fall against his chest, still being held by his own.

“Why- why did you run away? Earlier, I mean.” This wasn’t an Eric I’d seen before. I’d expected us to talk about it, but I thought it would involve screaming and me dangling over the Chasm. Yet here I was with Eric barely inches away, his eyes pleading. He looked almost vulnerable.

“I can’t- I barely know you, Eric-” It was a lame excuse, and we both knew it.

“Has anyone been telling you things?” His voice became huskier, and I could hear his shallow breathing.

“Eric-”

“They aren’t true, Lunar. I know I’m a bastard, I have to be. You can _trust me_ …” I almost choked. It was like he’d heard Tris and I talking. Nonetheless, I knew he couldn’t have. Right?

“I- I can’t trust anyone right now Eric, I can’t-” I stopped mid-sentence, his gaze falling gently on my lips. He moved closer, not kissing me but letting our noses touch, our breath mingling and my eyes closed involuntarily. He’d been close, but not this close. I momentarily remembered his actions in the training area, but they were pushed aside by the gentle brush of his lips against mine. This didn’t seem like Eric at all. He was being so slow, so calm. I tipped my head up, closing the tiny distance and felt him jolt slightly. He obviously wasn’t expecting me to be responsive.

With that though, he let go of my hands, instead taking hold of my plait and pulling it gently out of its bobble, stroking it into its long curls, his lips parting slightly. I grabbed hold of his bomber jacket, tugging him closer. Bad move. Or good, depending on how you looked at it.

He pulled away, looking briefly at my grip on him before looking back at my eyes and standing up, pulling me with him. I didn’t have a second to gather my thoughts before he had me pressed up against the wall of the shack, regardless of the loud thump it made. I briefly wondered how the other initiates were doing, but that was pushed aside as his hands wandered over my hips. I lifted a leg, hooking it around the back of his thigh to pull him slightly closer.

“If I’d known you’d be like this I would’ve kissed you a while ago…” Eric growled the words softly, his lips once again centimetres from my own. I kissed him again, letting my tongue slide over his lower lip, and he growled slightly, pressing himself against me. I tried to let my leg fall, but his hand grasped my thigh and held it up, his back arched as he continued to lean down to meet me.

“Eric-” I gasped out his name in an attempt to get him to stop, to slow down. I didn’t want to do this right now, I’d already let it go too far, “Eric!” I whispered harshly, pressing him away from me gently, but with force. He dropped my thigh, pulling away slightly. He was breathing deeply, his eyes filled with lust that he had no chance of masking. Still bent over, he rested his forehead on my own. Our breathing was slowing down now, but still hot. I wanted to kiss him again, but I knew we'd get carried away-

“ _FUCK!”_ Eric boomed, dropping to his knee as I ducked down from the dart headed my way.

“Eric?” I grabbed his jacket.

“Got my leg. Fuck. It’ll go in a minute, don’t worry.” He chuckled and I slapped him lightly across the arm.

“Like I was worried about you.” I scoffed, before looking out of the window slyly. I could see several initiates, but couldn’t see whether they were our team or theirs. It was so dark outside, and with my eyesight as bad as it is the other initiates were barely blobs in the distance. I did spy the orange glow of their flag in the middle of the ferris-wheel. It wasn't even like they were trying to hide it. 

“Eric… Eric, we’re surrounded.” He nodded, holding his hand out for me to help him up.

“Then let’s go down and take a few of these motherfuckers with us.”

 

“Y’alright lovebirds?!” The familiar tone of Four came from outside. Eric froze. Fuck. No. He couldn’t have seen- Shit.

“Fuck off, Four.” I voiced, noticing Eric’s stiff posture. He stood up slowly, passing me my gun and taking hold of his own. He crouched down by the window, signalling for me to move backwards. I watched him position the barrel of the gun out of the window slightly, barely visible.

“Getting brave, Loony?” Tris’ voice giggled. I scowled, and at that moment Eric let off a round. I heard it connect and a female scream. I giggled quietly and gave Eric a small high-five. His eyes met my own and he gave me a small smile. This wasn't the Eric the other initiates knew. I could get used to this Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH happiness happy happy relationship starting
> 
>  
> 
> don't worry, it'll all fall apart.
> 
> ;)
> 
>  
> 
> xxROSxx


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys :3 

I wanted to update you all on the situation of this story at the moment;

IT WILL BE CONTINUING

 

I promise.  
I am really sorry that the updates are slowing down, but I've currently been spending all my time fundraising for an expedition I'm taking part in to Ecuador next year!!! So, again, I'm sorry that I haven't had much time to write.

I'm about halfway through the next chapter, though I will have to apologize in advance as the updates after this chapter will be sparse :/

 

Speak soon, leave me any comments if you have questions!! Feedback is still appreciated, and if you have any ideas of your own for this story, let me know ;D I'll be mroe than happy to try and incorporate them.

 

xxROS xx


	7. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous day's... activities, Loony needed a break.
> 
> What she got, was a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE! I'M BACK AND I'M AWESOME
> 
>  
> 
> (Srsly sorry it took so long darlings <3) Thank you for holding on. Sorry it's a little short but I thought you'd prefer it sooner rather than later.
> 
> xxROSxx

I could barely move. Rolling onto my side, I groaned as Boas tried to bend one of my legs. 

“I don’t even understand what you did…” He whispered, trying not to giggle at my predicament. 

“Fuck you, Bo,” I retorted, snorting as a sharp pain shot up my leg from my knee. 

 

The day after dart-tag had been slightly awkward. I’d received many complaints about my lack of interest in actually helping the team. I just told them my duty was to guard the flag, which, by the way, we did a pretty good job of. I mean, sure, the other team, yanno, took the flag, but we shot most of them on their way in. Shut up.   
Alas, I’d taken refuge in the training room, away from the other initiates. They were too sore and tired to train, but considering I hadn’t actually done much I felt fine. I glanced at the clock. 12:36 pm. 

‘I should – I mean, I know I should- I guess I need food.’ I thought reluctantly to myself. I didn’t want to face the others. Half of them had heard Tris and Four japing over Eric and I, and the others had heard about it from those. I wasn’t even sure if they’d seen anything, but nonetheless there was certain to be a rumour going around and if that didn’t put Eric in a bad mood then he must’ve been taken over by sunshine and lollipops. Begrudgingly I set my boxing gloves down, letting the punch bag swing gently into a resting position as I packed my stuff into a duffel bag. I’d acquired a few more items that morning from the shop, having received a new set of points to buy equipment with. It was a blessing, truly. Most of the other initiates went to get tattoos, piercings and hair dye. Not me, not yet. Maybe soon.

Upon entering the canteen, I was expecting a sudden hush. However, my presence seemed to go unnoticed. I wasn’t complaining. I slung my duffel bag over my back like a make-shift back pack and grabbed a tray, making my way to the serving counters.  
“Afternoon, Jen.” Jennet was my favourite cook. Completely free from piercings and tattoos, she still somehow managed to look undoubtedly Dauntless. I envied her in a way, the same was I admired Myth. Speaking of;

“Loony!” her chirpy voice sounded from behind me, and I turned to face her with a small smile on my face.

“Hey…” I didn’t even feel like talking to Myth, and I usually told her everything. I couldn’t tell her about Eric. Which sucked. But it would compromise me as an initiate and Eric as a Dauntless leader. No, I couldn’t say anything. Instead I smiled at her and made small talk, laughing about our epic failure the night previous. Jennet simply laid my food on my tray with a shy smile on her face, and I thanked her profusely, apologising for my lack of conversation with her today. Myth walked with me to the corner of the room, well away from the other initiates.

“You aren’t sitting with them today?” Her face showed concern, but I shrugged it off.

“Need some time to cool off from the training room.” I tried so hard to be nonchalant, even I could hear how fake I sounded. Myth stared at me for a little while longer, before lifting her head slightly.

“I er- I’ve eaten so I’m gonna go to the office and do some paperwork. Just uh- just pop by if you need anything.” It was evident she wanted me to come find her after my dinner, maybe talk about whatever the hell I was keeping from her. I nodded politely, secretly dismissing her invite in my head as she walked away.

I had too much going on in my head anyways. The main thing being Eric, of course. He had seemed so gentle last night, so amicable. I found myself actually liking him, which was odd enough in itself. I hadn’t spotted him today but I imagined he’d be in a terrible mood after losing again. And then, when things had... erm… escalated, it had just been a flurry of Eric, all of him against all of me. I felt my cheeks heating up, so mentally changed topic. 

That of course, brought me to the other troubling matter, which was the whole ‘Don’t trust anyone’ thing. I still didn’t understand that. These people were meant to be my new family, my friends. If I couldn’t trust them then who could I trust? Eric’s voice from the night previous ran through my head, ‘You can trust me.’   
Fuck, I didn’t know who to trust. Why did I need to trust anyone? They all made it sound like there had to be someone specific who you were BFFs for lyfe. 

With that thought, a large ‘THUD’ on the bench next to me nearly shook me off the end. I held onto my tray, and looked up at Eric. He wasn’t looking at me, instead picking up his burger and taking a bite. I didn’t say anything. After a few awkward minutes, I gave in and picked up my own food. We didn’t talk, and soon enough the silence wasn’t awkward, just… there. There wasn’t a need to talk. I was happy enough that he’d come to sit next to me. I would’ve thought he’d want to be miles away, forgetting I ever existed. He grunted a small hi, and I nodded, barely noticeably. We ate in silence after that, happy enough not to talk about what had happened the day before, what the other Dauntless thought of it.

 

And then, after a peaceful lunch, came a horrible afternoon.  
I suppose karma’s a bitch.

 

“Fucking throw it, initiate!” Eric’s scream rumbled through my ear. Cole was shaking like a leaf before him, the small dagger clutched in his hand. Jenna had fucked Eric off, and he’d thrown her up against the targets. When we’d tried to get Four to stop him, Four had chuckled. “Just part of his methods, I’m afraid. He’s done it before.” And had then left with a small smile on his face, throwing a wink over his shoulder to me. Boasting about his knowledge of Eric and I, showing me that I’d picked an asshole. Yeah, well, he’s my asshole now. And if that doesn’t sound weird enough to show I’m sticking with it, what does?

With that thought in my head I walked up behind Eric, knowing I was pushing the boundaries, knowing I shouldn’t do this but good god the look on Cole’s face was devastating. Jenna was trying to hold a stern face, looking nonchalant. I kept in mind that Cole was bad at hiding his emotions; especially with this whole trust issue.   
From behind Eric was just as muscly as he was from the front, just as well built and handsome. His shoulders were broad, and his black t-shirt was stretched over his back. In comparison I felt slightly shabby in the massive woolly jumper I’d gone back to wearing after the incident during tag. Pulling the sleeves up over my wrists, I gently stroked the side of my hand along his bicep, feeling him tense up suddenly. I noticed a silence within the room, only the sounds of Cole’s shuddering breaths left to hear. I tried to block out the knowledge that the other initiates and Four were watching us. Eric swallowed thickly. 

“Initiates, get into pairs and spar.” I breathed in through my nose. Cole dropped the dagger and Jenna’s shoulders drooped in relief. The clatter of the dagger became muffled by the sudden chatter of the other initiates, getting into their pairs. I started to move towards James, who hadn’t paired up yet, but was dragged back by a strong arm. Eric’s grip was like a vice. James’ eyes widened slightly, and Maria grasped his shoulder and dragged him towards a sparring mat.   
I couldn’t breathe, again. He was going to rip me to shreds, surely. The thought continued to repeat in my mind as Eric’s grip stayed steady on my arm and he pulled me into the back rooms, behind the training room. Passing the stench of the boys’ toilets he shoved me into the grounds outside, and I stumbled on the gravel. Around me were three tall brick walls, the only gap at the top where we could see the world outside Dauntless. 

“Eric, I-”

“Shut up.” He pushed me against the East wall, his hands either side of my head, “Just- Just shut up.” 

I did as much.

“Lunar… You could get me fired… You could get me killed. By pulling stunts like that.” 

I swallowed, “I only brushed your arm, Eric…” 

“And what do you think the others saw? Do you think they just saw you brushing my arm?” I minimally shook my head. 

“Loony, I just…” He pressed something into my hand, something cold and hard. I couldn’t look away from his eyes to see what it was.

“We need to be more discreet than this, Loony. I’m trusting you with my career. My family, my place in Dauntless. I trust you.” 

And that’s when I broke. That’s when a tear rolled down my cheek and I tore myself away from him, muttering an apology. I couldn’t believe what he was saying. I wouldn’t believe it. He shouldn’t trust me, leave trust out of it, trust no one. Why should he trust me? I can’t trust him; I think- I mean, I want to but- no, I-

“Lunar.” His voice rumbled from behind me. He sounded exactly the same as the first day, the first day I met him and ran into those beautiful grey eyes. This time though, he sounded torn. He sounded desperate, an emotion I would never have attached to the brave, tough Dauntless leader. I wouldn’t have thought him capable of it. But he’d been so funny and gentle during dart-tag and- it had been nice. 

“Please don’t run away from me again. Not after yesterday. I get that this sucks but for fucks sake Loony I do want you-” I didn’t let him finish, pressing my lips against his abruptly. His lips were slightly dry, rough from a hard day’s work. He wants me. Eric wants me, he doesn’t just want to fuck me around and ugh he tastes so good-

Tris stared hopelessly at the interlocked lips of Loony and Eric. His hands on her hips, her own snaking around his neck. She was so young. Sure, only, what, 6 years less than Eric? Still… she didn’t know anything about him. How harsh he was, the things he’s done and said. The fear he strikes in the hearts of others. 

Tris needed a word with Loony. She thought she’d warned her. Maybe Loony’s skull was thicker than she’d expected, especially with a father like hers… especially with a future like that ahead of her.   
Loony knew nothing, and it was best it stay that way, but she could end up wasting it all… all of it on Eric.


End file.
